Doggy daze
by Hereiko Nakashima
Summary: In acreuland unusual twist of fate, Inu yasha is suddnly turned into a fluffy little white dog. what will happen when he meets up with Kagome inhis doggy form. BTW, this is AU


Um.. what can I say? think I'm going story happy at the moment.... He he.... Ahh! The stoupid thing is starting to really annoy me! None of my fics show up in the little thingie until like 24 hours later! It's so annoying! Ahh!!!  
  
Well, you see while I was agonizing over why the heck does hate me, because apparently they seem to have a strange grudge against me for reasons that o do not know bout, I decided to start a fanfic I have been meaning to start for a while now.... along with finishing everything else.... And btw,,,, plz r&r some of my other work1 some of them aren't getting any reviews... it's kinda depressing....  
  
Ok! Now on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: sigh... I wish  
  
Claimer: please don't... I may be weird and hyperactive... but it still doesn't give you the right to steal my idea  
  
Inu yasha signed as he trotted home from school  
  
"Stupid old bitch.." he muttered as he rounded the corner, rubbing his bruised neck. "Damn... she didn't have to hit me that hard..."  
  
He heard a rustle in the bushes and he froze.  
  
'who's there?" he called. Picking up a rock he narrowed his eyes and threw it. the rock whizzed into the bushes and something leapt out of the dark foliage. Inu Yasha braced himself for an assault, but realized when he saw what it was.  
  
"Oh... it's just a dog...' he signed, relzeing his tensed shoulders, and heavingt a sign of relief.  
  
It was a small dog, with great fluffy white ears, and big innocent blue eyes. Like the ones the one that bitch Kagome had... he shook his head, trying hard to forget about the annoying class rep who had worked hard to cover his body with multiple bruises only seconds before.  
  
'Damn... you scared me mutt..' he growled as he bent down to pat its head. "Scared the shit out of me.'  
  
The little white ball of fluff ran up and snuggled its head against inu Yasha's leg.  
  
"Man...." He whispered ashe patted it's head. "if only she was that sweet..'  
  
He laughed emphatically as he picked the dog up and se4t it on his lap. 'Nah... no way a girl as violent and stupid as her would ever change.."  
  
Do you wish for a chance to be with th one you love most?, came a voice.  
  
Inu yasha whipped around and shot up, searching for the source of the ghostly voice. "Who's there?' Inu Yasha called, picking up his bag, ready to defend himself, if the opportunity arose.  
  
Then I will grant it to you... whispered the voice.  
  
'What the...!'  
  
He felt the world before him begin to spin, and suddenly the everything, the trees and the foliage seamed to suddenly grow large. His clothes suddenly felt oddly heavy.  
  
'What's happening?'" he called, but it came out warped and hic voice seemed to have stopped functioning. And then it stopped.  
  
What's going on? He wondered. Damn, what happened to all the color? And why do I feel so weird? He glanced down at his leg,, and almost had a heart attack. Damn1 I'm a dog!  
  
Doggy Daze  
  
By Hereiko Nakashima  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Stupid inu yasha!" Kagome growled as she stomped up the sidewalk. "jerk, jerk, jker, jerk, JERK!"  
  
"Hey, Kagome, are you alright?' called yuka from behind. "'Your knuckles are turning white...'  
  
'Oh, are they really?' Kagome replied sweetly. "I must not have NOTICED"  
  
"Kagome-chan doesn't really like inu-kun, does she?" signed Sora emphatically . 'I don't see what's to LIK about him12" she growled. "That stupid arrogant jerk! Who does he think he is?"  
  
"But you didn't have to beat him with a broomstick until he keeled over!' Yuka cried. 'Honestly, Kagome, sometimes I wonder. It isn't very feminine you know? And Hojo was there too...'  
  
She trailed off, and Kagome twitched involuntarily as she hard athe three sigh dreamily. "stop fantasizing about MY boyfriend, "kagome snarled.  
  
"But it was only thanks to us that you hooked up with him1' Sora complained. "I mean....'  
  
"Don't get mad at Kagome.." Sango laughed. 'I mean I guess sh thought she was upholding Hojo's honor. Seriously...she can't help it if her boy friend can't fight for himself!'  
  
'Thanks Sango...' Kagome replied dryly. 'For applauding my choic in men.' "no prob!" Sango laughed. "Just be'in a friend!'  
  
Kagome froze when she heard a funny sound. 'hey, did you hear that?' she asked.  
  
"hear what?' Sango asked.  
  
She heard it again, except this time it was louder. It sounded like a dragging sound.  
  
"That!" she called. "It's coming from behind... I think it's.."  
  
Suddenly, a high pitched shriek rang out through the air.  
  
End of Chapter one  
  
Ah... I'm sorry if the first chapter wasn't exactly satisfactory.... ;; think it's because I'm kind out of it at the moment... ;;  
  
Please R&R. if you have any suggestions, complaints, please feel free to tell me! The more you talk to me, the happier I will be! ( is twenty reviews too much for a first chapter? I don't know. Please R&R!  
  
Feed back is the bane of my existence... gives me a good idea of what readers want to see towards the future. Until then, R&R!  
  
If you have spare time on you hands, please R&R some of my other fics! I haven't been getting any for some of the older ones... that I have started...  
  
As for all of the spelling/cap mistakes... my keyboard is kinda old.. and my parents are too cheap to buy a new one... so I have to pound on the keys to get them to work... ;;; doesn't really work, half the time...  
  
Ahh!!1 in case you haven't noticed.... I think i need as better title.... If you have any suggestions, just writ it as a review, and I will be forever indebted to you!!! ;;; never was good at making titles.. 


End file.
